


<insert a decent title>

by ThatMeme, thegeekyphangirl



Category: no related fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, irinaaron, jacwin, original characters (OCs), paisenner, references to auric magic, sorry not an actual fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMeme/pseuds/ThatMeme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekyphangirl/pseuds/thegeekyphangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a little thing a friend and I wrote that we wanted to publish on here and let the public see my shitty grammar. Oops. Whatever, I won't censor anything. Anyways.. Please don't judge. Lucky you if you know us irl and know how much we love these characters<br/>(^-^*)</p><p>and i also obsess over my OC Ed bc he's my kiddo and if you know us irl, you'll also know how much we swear - ThatMeme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jacob Ravenson led a relatively good life. That is, except for the crimes. He was a regular shoplifter, even though his mother was a famous model and his at-home life was amazing. Jacob had never been caught. His sister, Chloe, sometimes helped him. That never went well.

Anyways, once, while robbing a comic store (don't judge), Jacob ended up running into an adorably defiant boy, who wanted to follow Jacob.

"Hey! Hey, wait up!" The boy shouted. He ran after Jacob, but couldn't really keep up very well. But he kept up nonetheless.

Jacob turned into an alley. It was a deadend. But at the end of the alley there was... a mirror? He was about to keep running when he felt someone grab his wrist.

"I said wait, asshole!" It was the boy.

"Get the fuck off of me!" The (dorky) robber shook off the boy's hand and ran straight towards the mirror. At the last moment, he disappeared into it, leaving a trail of goldish smoke and traces of the scent of clementines.

"What the hell--?" The boy walked up to the mirror and touched it, but nothing happened. He bent over and picked up a comic that Jacob had dropped. It was  _The Amazing Spiderman_.

"Why did he steal this.." His voice trailed off. Suddenly, a hand ripped through the mirror, grabbed the boy's wrist, and yanked him through. He tried to scream, but another hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shut up! I'm not gonna hurt you." It was Jacob.

The boy shook him off. "What the hell was that? Who are you? How did you pull me through a fucking mirror? Where are we?"

"We're, uh, at my apartment. I used auric magic to pull you and myself through that mirror. I was able to do that because the ley lines--basically magic highways--meet there, and end up here. Why am I telling you all of this."

"Because you, for some reason, trust me. Nice place you got here. I'm Edwin, by the way. But you can call me Ed." Ed sat down on a nearby couch.

"And you seem to trust me. I pretty much just kidnapped you, and you're lounging around on MY couch. And I'm Jacob. Call me Jake."

"Nice to meet you, Jacob. Of all things, why were you stealing comic books?"

Jake shrugged. "I got bored. And I didn't feel like paying."

"Why not?"

"Didn't want to. Stay here." Jake left the room for a few minutes.

"M'kay." Edwin couldn't help but stare at Jake's butt as he walked away.  _Goddamn, that butt is beautiful,_ he thought, and smirked a little.

"Y'know, I can tell you were staring at my ass." Jake walked back in.

"Oh really?"

"Mm-hm. But judging by the look on your face, you like what you're seeing, don't you, Edwin?"

Ed glared at Jake, blushing. "Shut up."

"You're the one staring at my ass."

"Question: can I kiss you?"

Jake's cheeks, ears, and neck turned bright red. "W-what?"

Edwin's face was now also bright red. "You heard me."

"Dude, we just met, not happening."

"You know you want me to."

"All I know is your name. I don't go around kissing people I barely know."

Edwin stood up, walked over to Jacob, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him. He smirked a little as Jake leaned into it, and the taller boy's hands suddenly took on a mind of their own and found their way to Ed's waist. They stood like this until one of them finally broke the kiss. It was Ed. Of course.

He wrote his number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Jake. "Call me."

Jake was too nervous and dumbfounded to speak, so he just nodded and took the piece of paper. "R-right.."

"Where's the door?"

"Leaving already?" Jacob smirked a little. 

"Yes."

"It's down that hall, to the left." He pointed to the hall.

"I'll talk to you later, then," said Ed as he walked away, swinging his hips. He felt Jake staring at his ass as he left.

"What the fuck just happened," Jake mumbled as he walked to his room. He faceplanted on the bed and groaned into his pillow, now questioning life. After about an hour of thinking, Jacob finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**JAKE'S POV**

Jacob woke up to someone screaming. It sounded like his twin sister, Chloe-Noelle, was trying to wake him up.

"JACOB LEE, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED. WE NEED TO TALK." Chloe-Noelle stormed into Jake's room.

"What now? Did mom kick you out?" Jake mumbled. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Not yet. C'mon. We really need to talk." Chloe walked out of the room, presumably to raid her brother's fridge.

Jake groaned and got up, and he shuffled after his sister. When he got to the kitchen, Chloe was sitting at the table and eating an apple.

"So, what do you want to talk about? Here to complain about your friends?" He sat down across from her.

"No. You need a love life." Chloe stated. It sounded as if she intended to fix that. She took a bite of her apple and looked at Jake. "We're eighteen years old, and you've never had a girlfriend."

"I did once, remember? But I hated her. Dunno why I asked her out in the first place." Jake shrugged and started tapping his finger on the table.

The shorter twin leaned forward and raised an eyebrow at Jake, watching his rapidly tapping finger. He shifted uncomfortably under her scrutinizing gaze.

"You kissed someone. Or someone kissed you." Chloe-Noelle decided, looking rather satisfied as she sat back in her chair again. "And I think you liked it. What's her name?"

" _His_ name," corrected Jacob; a light blush had spread across his cheeks. "His name is Edwin."

"You kissed a guy?" Chloe looked dumbfounded. She stared at Jake. "Since when were you into guys?"

"Good question. I-it happened last night." He avoided her confused gaze.

"Where were you when it happened?" Jacob's sister took another bite out of her apple.

"H-here. We, um, met at a comic shop."

"Damn, Jacob. What'd you do to get him home with you?"

Jake glanced at his hand, trying to think of something to say. "I-I invited him over to play, um, to play Super Smash Brawl. I won, an he--he kissed me..."

"Was he good?"

"He clearly didn't play that much. It was kind of disappointing--"

"Not at the game, dumbass! Was he a good kisser?" Chloe leaned forward. This was where she was really interested.

Jacob turned bright red. "U-uh--I guess? I mean, I liked it. He gave me his number."

"Call him. You should get to know him. Maybe take him out on a date. Possibly hook up with him." She leaned back again and continued to eat her apple. Jake stared at her, slightly confused. 

"Why would I hook up with him? I just met him..."

"You don't have a love life, Jakey. It's a problem. You need a girlfriend. Or possibly a boyfriend. Whichever works for you."

"Most likely a boyfriend."

"Fine with me. I mean, remember mom's stories about our 'aunt'? She always said Tenner wasn't really into guys, even though she had a boyfriend. Mom always thought she had a crush on their friend, Paisley. So I imagine mom will be fine. And so will I. So you should get to know this 'Edwin' and ask him out on a date." Chloe was usually telling Jake to get himself a date. She was always introducing him to pretty girls. None of them ever caught his eye though, so she gave up. Carly never really tried; she'd always suspected he wasn't into girls. And she was right.

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right. But I think I'll call him later, once I've gotten my act together." Jake smiled a little. He remembered feeling Ed's lips pressed against his, the brief feeling of rightness until the boy had pulled away and left. He suddenly felt himself longing for that rightness, wanting to kiss the boy again.

"I'll leave you to it. I'm late for work." Chloe-Noelle stood up and tossed her apple core in the trash. "Good luck with Edwin. Oh, and mom wanted me to tell you that we might just have a job soon. Be prepared. You might just have to come with us. I'll show myself to the door." She glanced at Jake and left.

Jake sighed and walked back to his room. He put Ed's contact info into his phone and stared at the call button, trying to muster the courage to call him. Eventually he gave up and picked up his guitar to practice.

**ED'S POV**

Ed came to the conclusion that Jake probably wasn't going to call him. He understood; it wasn't like he was worth it, after all. Jake was probably straight anyways, he had just majorly fucked up. Again. But when his phone started ringing and an unknown number came up, Edwin's heart felt like it had skipped a beat. He picked it up, hesitating at first, but he decided to answer it nonetheless.

"Hello?"

"Uh--h-hi. Am I talking to Edwin?"

"Yes. Is this Jacob?" Ed smiled a little.

"Mm-hm. It most certainly is. Figured I'd give this number a try."

"What, did you think I'd give you a fake number?"

"It's happened to me before." Jake said, quite matter-of-factually.

"Seriously?" Edwin cracked up. "She must've been an asshole."

"Most of the girls my sister introduces me to are."

Ed laughed again, and for the first time in awhile, he downright grinned. "Your sister sounds like one, too. Does she seriously try to get you a girlfriend?"

"She gave up a while ago, thank god. But hey, you actually answered the phone. I wasn't sure if you'd answer some random number."

"I didn't think you'd call me. I thought I'd scared you off." He smirked a little.

"Well, I sort of enjoyed our little kiss." 

"Oh really? I didn't expect you to say that. I thought you were straight."

"So did I, until you came along and made me think otherwise."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edwin's cheeks turned a pale shade of pink, his grin subsiding into a shy smile.

"I don't actually know. But I was wondering if you'd be interested in possibly meeting for coffee, maybe get to know each other." Jake sounded nervous, and nervous he was. He wasn't sure if it counted as asking Ed out on a date, but it was a start. 

Ed blushed furiously, unsure of what to say. "U-uhm--sure. I'm free on Saturday."

"Alright. How about we meet at Starbucks at three? That work?"

"Sure. Yeah, that'll work." The freckled boy smiled.  _He pretty much just asked me on a date. To a Starbucks. It's a start,_ he thought.

One could hear the grin on Jake's face. "Cool. Saturday at four it is, then."

"Great. I'll see you then."

"Right, Uh, later, I guess."

"Bye." Ed hung up. He sighed, grinning again, and running a hand through his hair out of habit. Nobody had ever made him feel this sort of happy in a long time. Maybe, just maybe, this time was worth it. Maybe he /should/ get to know this 'Jacob' he'd so enjoyed kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw leaving out Jake's, uhhh, family stuff, he's nothing without it. This chapter took me FOREVER to write, mostly because I was watching Lost as I did so. I don't know if I did Ed any justice as a character, so Sarah, you might have to do some editing. Fluff is soon to come, thank god (^3^) -McKenna, thegeekyphangirl
> 
> I did my smol son some justice in this chapter, sarah out - ThatMeme

**Author's Note:**

> So, we're not gonna ask everyone to kudos and comment and all of that bs, because this was confusing and sorta bad. Instead, we're going to say that this was nerveracking. Also, we will be publishing new chapters once or twice a week, usually on Sundays.


End file.
